


Tommy is friends with anomalies

by Sl1bdl3_Q1nG



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: ADHD, AU, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, M/M, Short Story, Social Anxiety, anomalies, black mesa, hlvrai au, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl1bdl3_Q1nG/pseuds/Sl1bdl3_Q1nG
Summary: Tommy really want's new friends who can keep up with him. His dad does just that, Hopefully he likes his present.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Tommy is friends with anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like three years so sorry if the style is kinda robotic. I'm also highly dyslexic so sorry if theirs any mistakes that I missed.

Tommy could feel the bubbles of excitement enter his chest as he read over the words on the bulletin board next to a new hallway that was recently installed as an extension of Black Mesa, the Anomalies entités. His stomach flipped with excitement, he always wanted new friends and the bulletin board was basically saying he’d be making some. His hands began to flap rapidly in the air as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Maybe this was the present his dad had mentioned a few days ago after hearing Tommy complain about wanting new friends that could keep up with him. 

His eyes shined as he quickly entered the hall, his face flushed pink and a smile broke its way onto his face showing a gap in his slightly yellow front teeth. He should probably lay back on the soda or perhaps brush his teeth more. He was often told by the other scientists that his teeth were going to fall out if he kept this up. But his dad could always fix it, his dad was the best after all he made Sunkist for him why wouldn’t he be able to fix his teeth?

With his long legs he had gotten to the end of the hall rather fast where four doors stood, each had a window next to them and a little clipboard hanging beside it. Reading off the current information on the beings inside each room. Tommy was maybe a little too excited when he opened the door at the very end of the room, noting the fact the other rooms were very much empty but held objects and things he couldn’t possibly comprehend. Well maybe he could but he surely couldn’t at the moment with the anxiety of new friends keeping him on his toes.

When he opened said door four figures were sat down in separate chairs, a being with a black box covering its eyes and wearing what looked eerily similar to the Hev suits at Black mesa, sat in a chair with their right arm propped up and connected to a gun of sorts. They had caramel skin and brown hair with a styled beard. And a dad body slightly chubby but defined muscles protected by the suit they wore. They were mumbling and running their one good hand through their hair.

The other two looked much older, both wearing lab coats and white pants with black shoes and different coloured shirts. The one with an Afro like styled hair had a teal polo shirt on, and a mustache that sat atop a warm smile that drew Tommy in. He had a shorter height to the other man sitting next to him but still didn’t match the man with a ponytails height. Yet he was quite defined for a man his age, he seemed to work out or something along those lines seeing as the man seemed jacked.

The man sitting next to him was missing most of his hair except on the sides of his head. He had no facial hair but square glasses sat atop his sharply pointed nose. We wore a lime green button up and a cocky grin on his face exposing pointed teeth. His glasses glinted, hiding his eyes. The man was tall but not as tall as Tommy. He was spindly but nowhere near as lanky as Tommy. His voice leaked narcissism .The man was conversing with the other older man who sat directly next to him.

Last but not least sat another man with a guards outfit. The basic uniform with the button up, black tie, and vest. They even had the helmet. The man was shorter than the guy with a gun for an arm, but was tall enough to be in between the two older men. Their skin was sickly grey and a shadow hid most of their face only exposing the lower half and bright cat like eyes that bore into his soul.

Surprisingly Darnold was in the room writing away on a clip board hopefully about the people in the room and not another beverage. Darnold and Tommy got a long well but he could never truly keep up with Tommy. Tommy waved at Darnold as he walked across the room his smile never fading as he fiddled with his lab coats sleeves.

“Ah Tommy, could you finish interviewing these Anomalies for me, I have a new beverage I want to try out!” Darnold sounded excited at the mention of beverage. He always seemed to be thinking about making a new flavor. Tommy admired his enthusiasm and dedication to his craft.

“Of of course Darnold.” Tommy answered struggling to get the words out like always. He had inherited his father's speech patterns altho slightly different as he tended to pause for longer and stumble as he spoke.

Darnold with a smile handed over the clipboard and patted Tommy’s shoulder before quickly rushing out of the room. Slamming the door and bringing the attention onto Tommy as he left.

Tommy felt anxious of course, he was excited for new friends but actually talking was causing him to struggle to find his words more than normal. He just had to introduce himself and start asking questions, but it was suddenly like his first day of kindergarten all over again. He was never able to introduce himself when the teacher pointed at him. And even now at 36 he still struggles to introduce himself. Maybe he should have brought Sunkist today, then maybe he could actually have spoken.

Instead he made a beep like sound, a little orb hovering in the air as he did so. That caught the attention of the one wearing a guard outfit as it quickly responded, the same little colorful orbs floating in the air as it stared at Tommy. The cat like pupils never blinking. Tommy’s face blossomed into a wide smile, the being with a guard outfit returning a very suttle one.

“You got Ps+ Plus bro?” The being stared into Tommy seeming to look straight through at the very essence of him. The beings voice was so bland and monotone it held no life. It sent shivers down Tommy’s spine but he fought to hold them back.

“I-” Tommy was cut off by an infuriated voice coming from the gun for a hand man. It startled Tommy into a sharp breathe.

“Can you just stop, stop asking for ps+ plus shit with every person you meet!” The man seems frantic and angry even if his eyes were covered. His body language screamed exhausted and fed up with the current conversation at hand.

“Look man-” The being started waving their arms around, ending with pointing the drastically large gun for an arm right at Tommy. They didn’t seem to notice as they ranted on about something called a Resonance Cascade.

Tommy felt nervous, increasingly so with the large gun-like arm pointing directly at him. The being didn’t seem to notice and the previously talking one had looked away with a bored expression. The other two who sat comfortably on two different chairs smushed together had drawn their attention to the angry one in the room. At Least it seemed so with the other beings' glasses obscuring their eyes it was impossible to tell.

“Gordon you're pointing your gun at the young man.” The one with the mustache spoke up, his voice definitely matched his plump form that radiated a strange king of joy. It made Tommy's hands twitch like they were going to punch something. Tommy elected to brush that aside for now.

“Calm your tits.” The older man with glasses spoke, exposing some sharp teeth, nothing compared to the being with the guard uniform for sure. Although Tommy couldn’t compete either way, his teeth were sharp but not that sharp.

“Oh shit sorry dude, uh?” The being with the hev suit asked, resting his gun for an arm across his lap.

“Tommy.” Tommy got out somehow after choking on his own words for a solid second. His face flushing slightly from all the attention.

“Oh Uh, Hi Tommy I’m Gordon, Gordon Freeman.” The being spoke a calmer tone to their voice although they still sounded stressed.

“That's Dr. Coomer and Bubby-.” The being was cut off by a cough from the man with glasses. Or now known as Bubby. Gordon sighed.

“And that's Benry.” Gordon groaned as he said the name of the other being. He began rubbing at his forehead.

“Hi.” Tommy spoke, his confidence returning now that he knew their names. His legs felt shaky as he held onto the clipboard, pulling it closer to his chest, a dorky smile plastered on his face.

“I, um have to ask you a few questions?” Tommy asked although he sounded unsure of even himself.

“God more questions.” Gordon had muttered although not very well seeing as Tommy heard it. “Go ahead, man ask away.”

Tommy nodded, taking a peak at the keyboard and realising there was only one left. It was simple but it held a lot behind it. He gulped, he could really go for a soda right now.

“What exactly are you?” He stuttered out, the question was heavy in the air. It seemed to have dampened the conversation till Dr. Coomer spoke again.

“Thats easy!” Dr.Coomer shouted a very light hearted tone as he smiled at Tommy.

“Gods!” Bubby cackled as an evil grin spread across his face. His teeth on display.

Tommy didn’t flinch, he just smiled. A huge grin because even if they were gods he still knew his dad had done this for him. He had friends now. People just like him Anomalies, just like his father and Sunkist. He laughed and stared at the men in front of him, each of them talking again.Except the other one they just sat in their chair singing away. He’d have to thank his dad for the present, but for now he was just going to relax with his new friends.


End file.
